


"i love you."

by Croiissance



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Based on a Billie Eilish Song, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade Friendship, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Get ready to cry, Major Character Injury, Minecraft In Real Life, Please Don't Kill Me, Sad Dave | Technoblade, Song: I Love You (Billie Eilish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croiissance/pseuds/Croiissance
Summary: Technoblade was dying.There was no other way to phrase it.Techno liked to call himself emotionally stable. Crying was only for weaker vessels—a sign of vulnerability. But when he felt Clay's ax dig into his side, he had shed tears, knowing full well with a blow like that, his three sisters would only have one brother left within the next twenty-four hours. But at least they got some money to feed them for a year or two.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & Drista, Dave | Technoblade & Siblings
Comments: 7
Kudos: 169





	"i love you."

**Author's Note:**

> [DISCLAIMER: I don't actually know the name of Techno's siblings, so I made up some on the spot.]

_It's not true_

_Tell me I've been lied to_

_Cryin' isn't like you_

_Ooh_

_What the hell did I do?_

_Never been the type to_

_Let someone see right through_

_Ooh..._

Technoblade was dying.

There was no other way to phrase it.

The great Technoblade, the undefeatable Blood God, was listening in dread as the heart monitor to his left beeped with fluctuating steadiness on every intake of air.

He was only twenty-one years into his life, not the age that anyone should be taking their last breaths. The doctors were talking outside the door, their voices muffled. They sounded pitiful, and it angered him.

He didn't want to go out like this. He wanted to leave this world with the people he loved around him, peacefully accepting his fate.

Not in a white room with five cords attached to his heaving chest.

"Davey! Are you okay?" he heard a small girl call out. The man's heart shattered at the sound of several feet running over to him on the squeaky, cheap tiled floor. His eyes barely opened, looking up to see a girl, followed by two taller ones. His stomach, or at least the part of it that was still there, churned.

"Techno?" a tall boy asked from the doorway, who Techno immediately recognized as Chris. He didn't dare step in. He couldn't see his brother like this.

"I know you don't want me to go, but I need to say something... In case I do," Techno rasped out. God, he sounded pathetic. His sisters immediately silenced. Any word could be his last.

Techno's eyes flickered from the IV stand next to him to his brother's watering eyes. Chris hadn't wept like this ever since their parents split.

Why did Techno do this to them, Chris wondered. They were too young-- they didn't deserve to see their oldest brother taking his last breaths this early.

But life doesn't always go the way it's supposed to.

_Maybe won't you take it back?_

_Say you were tryna make me laugh_

_And nothin' has to change today_

_You didn't mean to say, "I love you"_

_I love you and I don't want to_

_Ooh..._

Techno liked to call himself emotionally stable. Crying was only for weaker vessels—a sign of vulnerability. But when he felt Clay's ax dig into his side, he had shed tears, knowing full well with a blow like that, his three sisters would only have one brother left within the next twenty-four hours. But at least they got some money to feed them for a year or two.

_Up all night on another red eye_

_I wish we never learned to fly_

_I_

_Maybe we should just try_

_To tell ourselves a good lie_

_I didn't mean to make you cry_

_I..._

"C'mere, Chris," Techno commanded. The sisters stepped away from their dying brother to let Chris warily step forward. The teenager bit his lip, eyes squinting down. Techno gestured him to sit on the bed, not able to scoot to the side, but there was still enough room by his mostly unharmed legs. The cords connected to his body elevated and collapsed as he tried to get in oxygen.

"Don't cry, bud, you know I don't wanna get sappy. I got you guys the money. I did what I could. Take my place when I'm gone; I want you to have my netherite gear to protect the girls, 'kay, Chris?" he breathed out, wincing slightly at the feeling of the bed's weight shifting. His brother rotated to glare him down with watery eyes.

Chris swallowed, red eyes ablaze with rage. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? DAVE—DAVE, IF WE HAD TO CHOOSE BETWEEN YOU AND THE MONEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK WE WOULD HAVE CHOSEN, YOU IDIOT?!"

"Calm down. You're being irrational—"

"NO, YOU'RE IRRATIONAL! YOU'RE ALWAYS IN IT FOR THE MONEY, AREN'T YOU? ISN'T THAT WHY YOU BEFRIENDED THAT ONE BUSINESS GUY? EVEN IF THE CASH DOESN'T BENEFIT YOU, YOU— you..."

_Maybe won't you take it back?_

_Say you were tryna make me laugh_

_And nothin' has to change today_

_You didn't mean to say, "I love you"_

_I love you and I don't want to_

_Ooh..._

"I what?" Techno asked as the beep of the monitor slowed back to normal. Chris fixed his blurry gaze back to the monitor, carefully watching the green line's spiking movement. "You were starving yourself, Chris. 'I'm full' my ass. I know the dire strait we're in." Ava, the youngest of them, grimaced, hugging the arm that wasn't punctured for the IV fluid. Techno felt Chris gripping the sheets in defeat, the corners of his lips pulled back into a hopeless sob. 

"You're a good guy, Chris. I would have done the same if I didn't have to bulk up. I'm not the most nourished, either. I won the duel for you guys, Sherlock," he joked. Chris didn't even crack a smile. They all knew he was just trying to make their final goodbye less painful.

Everyone paused as Ava trembled, body wracking with nerves. Techno gripped her hand, rubbing over her smaller knuckles and shushing her, patting her head, her brown-to-pink hair neatly parted into two braided pigtails, shining brightly in the surgical lights above them. Chris scoffed, looking at the ceiling and blinking away tears.

"I don't wanna care about you!" Chris huffed. "I don't wanna lose anothe-er part of my family... we can't lose you like we lost M-Mom and... Dad..." his voice hiccuped, lip quivering with every syllable.

_The smile that you gave me_

_Even when you felt like dyin'..._

Techno just sighed, the pain in his abdomen beginning to numb out from the amount of drugging the doctors had given him. Maybe death wasn't actually that painful. But he would leave his family behind. That was painful. They cared too much for him, didn't they?

He thought about how much his siblings loved him, how they were crying for him, how he had watched them grow for the past four years like beanstalks. Even Chris was sizing him up in height now. He remembered when they roamed through plains together at sunset, accompanied by the occasional "Murder sheep!" Ava would giggle, brandishing her small wooden sword. He was proud to be their brother.

He smiled. He had taken good care of them while he could.

His siblings knitted their eyebrows together. "Why are you smiling?" Paige, his eldest sister, asked.

"Well, I won't be like Mom and Dad, will I?"

Chris looked back down at Techno, distaste on his expression.

"I did all that I could to help you live the best life. I'm even leaving money behind for you to live off of until you guys get jobs. I gave you guys what Mom and Dad failed to--"

His voice caught off as the wound in his lungs began to make itself prominent, crushing waves of pain leading to a violent coughing fit. He felt his throat tighten in panic, lungs starting to give up on him. Three doctors rushed over in a panic, pushing the kids aside as Chris dragged Ava off the bed.

The two youngest girls screamed, held back by Chris and Paige, all of them terrified of what was happening. "Kids, please leave for now. We're going to take care of your brother. He'll be okay!"

They all knew it wasn't going to be okay, judging by how Techno was sputtering and crying out in agony.

"DAVEY!" Ava screamed, sobbing violently as she pounded on Chris's arms, holding her in the air. Her legs kicked, bruising his knees and almost knocking over the table of cheap hospital food. "DAVEY, PLEASE-- I NEED TO SEE HIM, LEMME SEE HI-"

The door was shut with a loud slam, separating Techno from his family. The only way of seeing them was through the small glass window, but he was too focused on breathing to look.

"TECHNO!" Paige yelled, muffled by the wall. "DAVEY, STAY WITH US, PLEASE, YOU CAN MAKE IT--"

The world was buzzing around him, clashing sounds with the blaring monitor. His mind faded in and out of consciousness, his pulse increasing as his anxiety spiked, his body feeling weak and burning up. He closed his eyes as he took a half breath, pupils daring to turn and see his family, pressed against the glass, pounding on it with all their might. But even their cries blurred together with the buzzing, until he closed his eyes.

He hoped Drista knew he was sorry.

Even if he didn't always live like a hero, he hoped he died like one.

Chris sobbed silently, watching through the window as he heard the sound of electric buzzing, followed by a doctor pressing the built-up shock on his brother's body, jolting and thumping lifelessly on the bed. Again. Again. Again. And Again.

They wished it was just the ringing in their ears, but they all knew it wouldn't be as loud as the mocking tone of the flatline.

Technoblade was gone.

A girl in a red jacket stepped out of the room next to them. A white smiley mask covered her face, a chip on one side, where Dream's head had been previously struck by the blunt of a sword, revealing some of his dirty blonde hair, matching the girl's. Her hand was still on the mask, holding it up. Techno's siblings turned to her as tears streamed down their faces, instantly connecting the dots.

The girl shakily stood with them, embracing the strangers in a tight hug. In the end, both sides had lost the duel.

"They were the best brothers, weren't they..." she whispered, instantly crumbling to her knees in misery as Clay's mask clattered on the ground, cracking it farther down the middle.

The service was massive. People were shocked upon the news, the death of the legendary and athlete Dream and gladiator Technoblade were all over the newspapers. Clusters of people from across the world made their way over to the church in California, others watching from home on their televisions. Along with Technoblade's siblings, Clay's closest friends and family arrived too, all dressed in black and mourning over the masked man's fall, sitting in the front row, tissue boxes beside them.

A podium was set up with a mahogany table in front of it, displaying two pictures-- one of a pink-haired, fierce, undefeatable king, and another with the unmasked face of the athletic legend every boy once dreamed to be. By them were two bouquets of white and red flowers, and some tall candles sat by the picture frames. A familiar crown and a mask lay displayed on the table as well.

The chapel bells rang twenty-one times, each for the number of years Dave and Clay had both lived, both too short. They should have rung more. It should've happened later.

In the building, Chris's voice rang out as he rambled on his speech as he thought of his brother's foolishness.

_We fall apart as it gets dark_

_I'm in your arms in Central Park_

_There's nothin' you could do or say_

_I can't escape the way I love you_

_I don't want to, but I love you_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh..._

__

Chris paused for a moment and took a deep breath. Looking up from his messily written notecards, he tilted the mic up and cleared his throat.

"I remember one time we visited a park in New York, as a family, before our parents split up. We were all living perfect lives, walking through the trees of Central Park. And as Techno held my hand and walked with me, I felt safe, so happy, that for that moment, I didn't see him as the 'Blood God' or a gladiator. I saw him as my best friend, my brother, and the man I aspired to be. I always told him that. But there was one thing I failed to tell him even once, and I think that you all should tell everyone you love this every day of your life, because-- because now that he's gone, I wish I did."

Chris took a moment to swallow back the lump in his throat, taking a shaky inhale. "Techno, if you can hear me: I love you. We all love you. And I'm so--" His voice broke off as he covered his mouth for a second, muffling a sob. "And- and I'm so sorry I didn't stress that enough."

Stepping down from the stage, he sat down in the front row, covering his face as he let out all the pent up tears he had never wanted to shed so early. He gave up on hiding it.

And then he felt something tap his back. Turning around with a tear-streaked face, he saw a broad hand on his shoulder, squeezing it, reassuring him. That hand only belonged to one person in the whole world-- the same hand that had defeated Dream, and the same hand that had held him tightly as he led him into the greatest place in New York.

"I love you too, buddy." 

And in a flash, the hand was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Technoblade & siblings [real names unknown besides Chris]
> 
> Song/inspiration: "i love you" by Billie Eilish
> 
> Oneshot style: Minecraft but real life  
> Context: after his parents got divorced and left no fortune for their five kids, Technoblade(Dave) received the invitation to earn $100,000 if he fought and won in a duel against Dream, and so he accepted in hopes that he could get his family some money. Technoblade made it out of the arena victorious but was left in serious condition, hastily lecturing his brother on how to take care of things when he was gone.


End file.
